Ultima Digimon
by drTomoe123
Summary: My First Fic about Digimon! An AU Fic. It is about a boy named Lancer and a great adventure! Please R&R!! Chapter XX Up!!
1. Fly To Your Dreams..

Chapter 1: Fly To Your Dreams  
  
It was a dark, cloudy, and rainy afternoon. Floods have been hitting in the next town, and 13 people have already died, including a 14 year old's 8 year old sister who was visiting a friend...  
  
"When is this stinkin class over?" said a bored Lancer. "What, can't you even read the clock? How pathetic," Shira said.  
  
"Who was that talking!"  
  
Shira yelled out, "It was Lancer over here! He was trying to cheat off me again Mrs. Suzumi!"  
  
"Bu-- What's the use..she would never believe me anyway," thought Lancer.  
  
"Thats detention for this afternoon."  
  
Crap..now I have nothing to look forward to..No Sister..My mom and dad are out somewhere getting drunk..But Wait..the only thing is my Digimon Game..Yea..Thats what I need..  
  
***  
  
"Now my Digimon Game..All Rig--," said Lancer.  
  
*Lancer sees the memorial for his sister in the corner*  
  
A tear came to Lancer's eye when he saw the pictures of him and his sister playing together when they were younger.  
  
"But..Now..She's..Gone..Is she really gone? But she was here yesterday..how can someone be gone so quickly..," whispered Lancer.  
  
"I hate everyhthing!!! Stupid School! Stupid Shira! Stupid Parents! Stupid Teachers! Stupid Everything!" yelled a frantic Lancer.  
  
*Beep**Beep**Beep*  
  
Huh? Whats going on? Huh? I feel..s..leep..y..  
  
***  
  
"Huh? What is this place," wondered Lancer.  
  
"You have been sent here as an offering..to me." said a mysterious figure.  
  
"AN OFFERING?!?" screamed Lancer.  
  
"You have so much hatred and anger flowing through your veins, just the thing I need at a time like this.." said the figure.  
  
"What do you mean..You freak?!!" said Lancer.  
  
"Quote: I hate everyhthing!!! Stupid School! Stupid Shira! Stupid Parents! Stupid Teachers! Stupid Everything!" said the figure.  
  
Lancer thought to himself, I did say those things..  
  
"Enough Talk!" screamed the figure.  
  
"Ending Shot!" yelled the figure.  
  
A human sized dragon yelled "Flaming Fists!"  
  
The figure said,"What in the heck was that?!?!"  
  
"I can not let you kill this human, for he is one of the few left," said the dragon.  
  
"Why do you think I'm trying to kill him!" exclaimed the figure.  
  
"Lancer! Run! I will take care of this guy! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
yelled the dragon.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Right!" said Lancer.  
  
The Figure yelled,"Go Guards! KILL HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"  
  
The guards stomped out of an airship that somehow landed in the structure.  
  
"Fire Blast!" said the two guards.  
  
Lancer thought to himself,"Huh..Those are..Tyrannomon..But..Tyrannomon is a Digimon..And Digimon aren't real are they?"  
  
Lancer ran out of the structure to find himself outside..but the outside was complete darkness..The Sky and landscape was pure black.  
  
And then Lancer felt a sharp pain in his back.  
  
***  
  
"WAKE UP YOU TWIT!" yelled his father who was clearly drunk as ever.  
  
"You got a freakin phone call! Pick up the phone!" he exclaimed.  
  
Then Lancer's father left and Lancer picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said Lancer.  
  
"Oh hey bro! What you doin? Can you give me the answers to yesterday's math? Huh? Can you hear me?" said his friend Cazra.  
  
But It was clear that Lancer wasn't listening..All he had on his mind was the events of that day.  
  
Did that really happen? Or was it all a dream? And what about the Digimon..and the Figure..and the thing that tried to protect me..  
  
***  
  
And on his television screen the show Candidate for Goddess was on, and he heard the following words,"For those with wings, Fly To Your Dreams.."  
  
In the next chapter of Ultima Digimon!  
  
Lancer ponders about the "dream" that he had..Could it really be real?  
  
But now he finds someone that will change his entire life, giving him something to believe in..and to dream about..  
  
In Ultima Digimon Chapter 2: Friendship Strikes. The Journey Begins! 


	2. Friendship Strikes! The Journey Begins!

Chapter 2: Friendship Strikes. The Journey Begins!  
  
Lancer said,"Ech...I'm feeling really sleepy...*Yawn* Good...Nigh..."  
  
"Lancer... Believe in me and I will come to you..that is the only way.." said a familiar voice.  
  
"What the hell?  
  
"Believe in me Lancer..You need something..You need me.." said the voice.  
  
All of a sudden Lancer appeared in the darkness again.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"This is what will happen If you don't listen.." said the same voice.  
  
"Muahah! Now It is time to die!" yelled the mysterious figure he met in his "dream".  
  
"I have a secret..a secret of Death..About you Lancer.." said the figure.  
  
"Don't let this happen to me! Help Me! Help!!! AHHH!" yelled Lancer.  
  
"Then believe in me Lancer..Please.." said the voice.  
  
"AHHH! I BELIEVE IN YOU! I REALLY DO! PLEASE!" screamed Lancer.  
  
***  
  
"Huh? I woke up? These Dreams are scary.." said Lancer.  
  
"They Should be.." something said.  
  
"Huh? *Turns around*" said Lancer.  
  
"Hiya!" said the figure.  
  
"I know that voice..Are you.." said Lancer.  
  
"A Digimon! Yep.." said the Digimon.  
  
"But..I've never seen a Digimon like you..You look like a Mix of Agumon, Guilmon, and Gatomon.." complained Lancer.  
  
"Oh yea! I am Tukimon. A Dragon Type Digimon. Vaccine Type." said Tukimon.  
  
Tukimon was A Human Sized Red Dragon Digimon. It's face resembled Guilmon and Its body resembled Agumon..Yet It also had a Strange Cat-Like appearance.  
  
"So were you the Digimon in my dream?" asked Lancer.  
  
"It was NOT a Dream Lancer." said Tukimon.  
  
"Okay..so Its not a dream..so can you explain some of this?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Okay..Well..You are Special Lancer..and I am destined to protect you.." explained Tukimon.  
  
"You dont have to be detailed..-_-;;" said Lancer.  
  
"Well..You will know the rest soon!" Tukimon said happily.  
  
"But can you tell me one thing?" asked Lancer.  
  
"What?" asked Tukimon.  
  
"Who was the figure that I met earlier..the one who sent the Tyrannomon after me?" said Lancer.  
  
"He was..just..someone..I can't tell you about it..It bothers me too much.." said Tukimon.  
  
"Oh..Okay.." said Lancer.  
  
"Lancer..We have to leave..He's after you." said Tukimon.  
  
"Leave..What do you mean?!?!" yelled Lancer.  
  
"He has sent almost 100 Digimon after you! From Rookies to DNA Megas!" explained Tukimon.  
  
"Oh..And whatever you do..Don't forget..Bring your Digimon Virtual Pet..You will need it.." said Tukimon.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Once we find the Ultima Device and Connect them, something VERY good will happen.." said Tukimon.  
  
"What ever you say.." said Lancer.  
  
"Now leave a goodbye note to your parents and get your stuff ready to go." said Tukimon.  
  
"Alright..If I must.." said Lancer.  
  
***  
  
"How should I write this? Farewell Mom and Dad..No..To Formal..Good Ridance Fools..To Harsh..C-Ya Guys..Just Right!" said Lancer.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I must leave now..Something very important has happened..and altough I don't really understand it, i must do this to protect me and even you too.  
  
Please don't worry about me, I found a friend who can help me.  
  
I love you both.  
  
C-Ya,  
  
Lancer ^_^  
  
***  
  
"Are you ready Tukimon?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Well..I got food, clothes, and water for you." said Tukimon.  
  
Lancer and Tukimon ran away from the house torward the woods on the other side of town. Tukimon said he must make it as far east as he can, for that is where the Ultima Device lays. There were some small drops of water on the road which Lancer explained were Water leaking from his backpack..But who knows? It could of been a tear.  
  
***  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Lancer.  
  
"No..WTF? A road block?!?" sighed Tukimon.  
  
"Huh..Its been a car crash, and A pretty big one too..It looks like 20 cars or more..I wonder what caused it.." asked Lancer.  
  
"Huh? I feel something really wierd..Like..Another Digimon.." said Tukimon.  
  
"Another Digimon!?! Could it be one of the figure's minions?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Probably..only Digimon with meaning can come here..thats why I got to come..because of you.." said Tukimon.  
  
"What?! Half of the cars just exploded! All the others too!" yelled Lancer.  
  
In the distance he heard, "We are searching the area for the Child" said the first Voice.  
  
The Second voice said, "I found him! Over near the road! Attack Mode Ready!"  
  
"DOUBLE HYPER CANNON" yelled the two Digimon.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" yelled Tukimon.  
  
"What should we do??!?!" asked Lancer.  
  
"Let's attack them of course." replied Tukimon.  
  
"But I think those are Tankmon. Two Of Them..and they are Champions too!" yelled Lancer.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" yelled Tukimon.  
  
Tukimon Ran off to where the Two Digimon Were.  
  
"TUKIMON!"  
  
***  
  
In the next chapter of Ultima Digimon!  
  
Tukimon fights the Two Digimon although Lancer does not approve of it..  
  
What Will happen to Lancer and Tukimon?  
  
In Ultima Digimon Chapter 3: The secrets of the Ultima Device! 


	3. The Secrets of the Ultima Device!

Chapter 3: The secrets of the Ultima Device!  
  
"FLAMING FISTS!" yelled Tukimon as he attacked the Tankmon.  
  
"Huh? Hyper Cannon!" said the Tankmon.  
  
"GOD! WATCH OUT!" yelled Lancer.  
  
The Hyper Cannon hit Tukimon's leg, but luckily didn't delete it.  
  
"TUKIMON!!!!" screamed Lancer.  
  
"Ech..Go on Lancer! Don't let them get you!" yelled Tukimon.  
  
"Let's kill the Digimon, then the kid.." said the first Tankmon.  
  
"Right!" said the other one.  
  
"DOUBLE HYPER CAN--" said the Tankmon as they were preparing their attacks.  
  
But Suddenly Lancer's Virtual Pet started beeping.  
  
A completely white light engulfed Tukimon.  
  
"I feel..much stronger!" said Tukimon.  
  
"Now get ready to die Tankmon" said Tukimon to the second Tankmon.  
  
"FLAMING TACKLE!!!!" screamed Tukimon as he tackled Tankmon.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEE!!!" the second Tankmon said as he was being deleted.  
  
The Virtual Pet had a message on the screen:  
  
Attack +1 and Defense +2  
  
"Huh? What's that mean?" asked Lancer.  
  
Tukimon smiled and said,"Now it's your turn.."  
  
"FLAMING FISTS!!" yelled Tukimon as the punched the remaining Tankmon over and over.  
  
"FLAMING TACKLE!!" screamed Tukimon.  
  
"YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED ME..BUT THE MASTER WILL GET YOU!!" screamed the Tankmon.  
  
"Huh? Why isn't there a message this time? I guess it was just random.." thought Lancer.  
  
"WhooHoo! We did it!!!" yelled Tukimon.  
  
"Yea!! Great Job Tukimon!" said Lancer.  
  
Lancer ran to Tukimon and gave him a hug.  
  
"But..that light..It only means one thing!! We are really close to the Ultima Device!!" explained Tukimon.  
  
"But how close? And Where?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Somewhere in those woods.." said Tukimon.  
  
"Then on to the woods..Buddy.." said Lancer.  
  
***  
  
"Okay..Now where in these woods can it be?" asked Lancer.  
  
Tukimon said, "Probably in the center, if we are lucky..Check your Virtual Pet."  
  
"Hmm..Okay," said Lancer.  
  
Okay.. Status..No..Medical..No..Connect..No..Training..No..Lights..No..Clock..No..M ap..Yep!  
  
"I think it said to go Right.." said Lancer.  
  
"Whatever you say Lancer.." replied Tukimon.  
  
"Tukimon..Can I ask you a question?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Sure Lancer," Tukimon said.  
  
"What is so special about me..Why does that one figure want me?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Well...You and 3 other people's ancestors...Were the ancient protectors of the Gate to the Digital World," replied Tukimon.  
  
"The protectors of the Digital Gate?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Yes, the Digital Gate, the place about 30 miles from here in the center of the Lake," said Tukimon.  
  
"You mean Yellow Lake? In that big abandoned building? And How do you open the Gate?" asked Lancer.  
  
"With the Ultima Device of course," said Tukimon.  
  
"Is that the only use for it?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Not really, you can Slash Cards, It Has A Map, stores Data..and more stuff.." said Tukimon.  
  
"How do you know so much about it?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Because, My ancestors were your ancestor's Digimon," replied Tukimon.  
  
"Huh? Really? Cool!" said Lancer.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"Huh? My V-Pet? Ahh! It's shining that Light Again! And It's pointing to that bush.." said Lancer.  
  
"Tukimon! Go check what it is!" said Lancer.  
  
Tukimon cut away the Bushes with his claws.  
  
"THAT'S IT LANCER! IT'S THE ULTIMA DEVICE!" screamed Tukimon.  
  
"Really?! How do I activate it?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Connect the connectors at the top of your V-Pet and then press Lock on the Top of the Ultima Device," explained Tukimon.  
  
"Okay..Done," said Lancer.  
  
"Now..I go to the Ultima Device and you get on your knees," said Tukimon.  
  
"Okay.." said Lancer.  
  
"Now go to connect, and press A," said Tukimon.  
  
"Now close your eyes and think about all you love..and care about.." said Tukimon.  
  
"I'll see you in a minute Lancer!" said Tukimon as Lancer was falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
Huh? Where am I? I'm at home??  
  
"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" yelled Lancer.  
  
"Hmm...No One Home.." said Lancer.  
  
Lancer ran up the stairs to his sisters room.  
  
"Hun--Oh..I..forgot.." he said.  
  
"Lancer..Don't be sad about me..I'm in a better place now..All I want you to know, is that I Love you Lancer.." said a voice.  
  
"Was that really you? Huh? Are you there? Come Back! Please Come Back! Don't Leave Me again!" screamed Lancer.  
  
"Don't worry, we are here for you," said his parents.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" asked Lancer.  
  
"And don't forget about me either!" said Tukimon.  
  
My Sister..Mom..Dad..Tukimon..Those are the People I love! No matter what happens I will love you all!" said Lancer.  
  
***  
  
"Lancer..are you there?" said Tukimon.  
  
"Huh? Tukimon?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Lookie at what I got.." said Tukimon.  
  
Tukimon handed him what looked like an upgraded V-Pet.  
  
"That is Your Love, Your Dreams, The Ultima Device, and the V-Pet..The D- Ultima!" said Tukimon.  
  
"The D-Ultima? Wow," said Lancer.  
  
"Grr..You try to claim the D-Ultima? You must face me first!!!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Lancer! It's a digimon! I think it's a Musyamon!" said Tukimon.  
  
"A Musyamon? He is a really good fighter isn't he? We can beat him no matter what!" said Lancer.  
  
"Okay! 1.2.3. FIGHT!" yelled Tukimon.  
  
"FLAMING FISTS!!" Tukimon yelled as he started punching Musyamon.  
  
"Heh...Get ready to be chopped like an onion by my sword!! SHOGUN SWORD!!" Musyamon yelled.  
  
"WATCH OUT TUKIMON!" screamed Lancer as he saw Tukimon's tail get a huge gash in it.  
  
"Lancer..I don't think I can do it..I have to gi--" said Tukimon.  
  
"No Tukimon! Remember! My Sister..Mom..Dad..Tukimon..Those are the People I love! No matter what happens I will love you all!" said Lancer.  
  
Lancer's D-Ultima started shining a ruby red.  
  
-- EVOLUTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATE--  
  
Tukimon Evolved to...  
  
TINOKOMON!  
  
-- EVOLUTION SEQUENCE END--  
  
A Huge Red Dinosaur Digimon Appeared.  
  
He had a Holy Ring around his Left Arm, Neck, and Left Leg.  
  
Yet he had a Dark Ring around his Right Arm and Right leg.  
  
"Now who is ready to die?" said Tinokomon.  
  
***  
  
In the next chapter of Ultima Digimon!  
  
The newly Evolved digimon might stand a chance against Musyamon..  
  
And who knows? Maybe a new friend or foe will emerge from the fight..  
  
In Ultima Digimon Chapter 4: The Legend of Niakamon! 


	4. The Legend of Niakamon

Chapter 4: The Legend of Niakamon  
  
"FLAMING SLASH!" screamed Tinokomon as he slashed Musyamon's back.  
  
"So...You think that you can actually beat me?" snickered Musyamon.  
  
"SHOGUN SWORD!" yelled Musyamon.  
  
"Oh Crap, what should I do?" said Lancer.  
  
"TINOKOMON!! GET RID OF HIS SWORD!!!" said Lancer.  
  
"FLAMING SLASH!" yelled Tinokomon as he sliced the sword in two.  
  
"What the..." said Musyamon.  
  
"Now...DIE!!!" screamed Tinokomon.  
  
His rings started glowing.  
  
"BLACK AND WHITE BLAST!!!" screamed Tinokomon.  
  
A huge beam of Black and White light tore through Musyamon and he started to delete.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" said Lancer.  
  
+4 Attack +1 Hit Points  
  
"It...Happened again...Wierd..." said Lancer.  
  
A White light engulfed Tinokomon as he reverted back into Tukimon.  
  
"Yea! You're back Tukimon!!" said Lancer.  
  
"I'm hungry..." said Tukimon as he collapsed.  
  
"Oh Yeah! Hold on!" said Lancer as he was searching through his backpack.  
  
Lancer fed Tukimon some food, and then they decided to continue on their journey.  
  
***  
  
"Where are we supposed to go now?" asked Lancer.  
  
"It's that gate in the middle of the lake," replied Tukimon.  
  
"So...Where is this lake?" asked Lancer.  
  
"I thought you knew..." replied Tukimon.  
  
"Oh Lord...How are we going to find it then?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Why do you want to go to the gate?" a voice said.  
  
"What in the hell was that?" asked Lancer.  
  
"ICY DREAM!" screamed the voice.  
  
Suddenly, leaves appeared around Tukimon, and then they turned into ice and stabbed Tukimon.  
  
"What in the hell was that for!?!" screamed Tukimon.  
  
"You are trying to destroy the gate!" said the voice.  
  
A Digimon suddenly appeared in front of the two partners.  
  
"Check your D-Ultima quickly!!!" yelled Tukimon.  
  
Niakamon, a Virus Ancient Digimon. This Digimon strangely always comes as a female, so the population is very low.  
  
The Digimon looked like a Human-Type purple wolf actually.  
  
"Huh? A D-Ultima? How did you get that?" asked Niakamon.  
  
"Oh...He is a protector of the Digital Gate!" Tukimon explained.  
  
"Really? Let me get my partner!!" Niakamon replied.  
  
"Huh?" asked Lancer.  
  
Niakamon reappeared with another child.  
  
It was a girl, probably 12 or 13...She had long, curly brown hair. She was pretty short, about 5'0".  
  
"Hello?" said the girl.  
  
"Umm...Hi?" said Lancer.  
  
"Oh Yea! My name is Rebecca," said Rebecca.  
  
"Oh! My name is Tukimon...I mean my name is Lancer and my partner is Tukimon," said Lancer.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lancer and Tukimon," said Rebecca.  
  
"So...You are a protector too?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"Umm...Yes." said Lancer.  
  
"Do you know how to get to the gate?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Of course I do!" said Rebecca.  
  
"Can you show us how to get there?" asked Tukimon.  
  
"Sure!" said Rebecca.  
  
The 2 kids and their partners made their way to the Lake where the Gate was located.  
  
***  
  
"Do you know where they are?" said a figure.  
  
"Not yet sir," said a Numemon.  
  
"Sir!! I found them! But they have two other people with them..." said a Goblimon.  
  
"Good job Goblimon...Would you like an award?" asked the Figure.  
  
"Really!?! You mean Evo..." said the Goblimon.  
  
"Yes...Get ready!!" said the figure!  
  
-- Evolution Sequence Activate --  
  
Goblimon Evolved to...  
  
OGREMON!  
  
--Evolution Sequence End --  
  
"THANK YOU SIR!!" Ogremon said happily.  
  
"Why won't he let me Evolve..." thought Numemon to himself.  
  
"Those kids need to learn...That no one can escape my scythe! For I am the Digital God of Death! Deathdramon!!"  
  
Said Deathdramon.  
  
"Those kids will never save both worlds..." Deathdramon laughed.  
  
"Ogremon! Get a Digimon...Lets say a Giromon to go after them!" said Deathdramon.  
  
"Right Sir!" said Ogremon.  
  
***  
  
"So...What is this gate for?" asked Lancer.  
  
"It is for travel between the Real and Digital World," said Rebecca.  
  
"Rebecca...I can sense a Digimon!" said Niakamon.  
  
"How quick you are you fool!" said the Digimon.  
  
"Rebecca! Check your D-Ultima!" said Niakamon  
  
Giromon, a Machine Type Vaccine Digimon! Watch out for its Big Bang Boom!!  
  
"BIG BANG BOOM!" yelled Giromon.  
  
"ICY DREAM!" screamed Niakamon as the leaves were forming around Giromon.  
  
"FLAMING FISTS!" yelled Tukimon as he tried to break through the metal on Giromon.  
  
"Tukimon...Are you able to Evolve?" asked Lancer.  
  
"No...I don't think so..." said Tukimon.  
  
"But! We are able to Team Modify!" said Rebecca.  
  
"What?!" said Lancer.  
  
"We use the Connect function on our D-Ultima's in order to combine our attacks into one!" said Niakamon.  
  
"Fine! Let's Do it!" yelled Lancer.  
  
-- Team Modify Activate --  
  
Tukimon's Flaming Fists + Niakamon's Icy Dream!  
  
Dreamer's Fists!  
  
-- Team Modify End --  
  
"DREAMER'S FISTS!" yelled both Tukimon and Niakamon.  
  
"Huh? CHAIN SAW!" yelled Giromon.  
  
"Let's try another Modify!" yelled Tukimon!  
  
-- Team Modify Activate --  
  
Tukimon's Flaming Tackle + Niakamon's Nature Spirit!  
  
Flaming Spirit!  
  
--Team Modify End --  
  
"FLAMING SPIRIT!" yelled both Tukimon and Niakamon.  
  
A huge fire spirit appeared and engulfed Giromon in flames.  
  
"Function...Ceased..." said Giromon.  
  
"Yea! We did it!" yelled Lancer.  
  
***  
  
In the next chapter of Ultima Digimon!  
  
The two new friends make it to the lake...but will they make it to the gate?  
  
In Ultima Digimon Chapter 5: The Gate of Dreams!  
  
Please Read and Review! 


	5. Chapter XX: The Ultima Swing

Chapter XX: The Ultima Swing  
  
This chapter is all about telling you the characters, and other stuff about the series so far!!!  
  
Lancer: First, is Lancer!! My sister died from a flood...and everything was going wrong until I met new friends! Tukimon, Niakamon, and Rebecca!! Who knows if I will meet anymore...  
  
Rebecca: Next is Rebecca, Me and my partner, Niakamon, must protect the Digital Gate from being invaded, who knows what can happen!!  
  
Tukimon: Hiya!! I am Tukimon!!! My best friend in the world is Lancer, my partner!!  
  
Tukimon was A Human Sized Red Dragon Digimon. It's face resembled Guilmon and Its body resembled Agumon..Yet It also had a Strange Cat-Like appearance.  
  
Niakamon: Hiya! I am Rebecca's partner, Niakamon. Better not mess with me...or get ready to be pummeled by a dream of ice!!!  
  
Deathdramon: Heh, My name is Deathdramon, the Digital God Of Death, I must get these children and their partners, I shall not lose.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Devices and Attacks  
  
D-Ultima: The Digivice that the children use, It came from the Love, dreams, and the V-Pet , It has Status, Medical, Connect, Training, Lights, Clock, Map, functions.  
  
Attacks  
  
Tukimon  
  
Attack A: Flaming Fists  
  
Attack B: Flaming Tackle  
  
Team Modify: Flaming Spirit  
  
Niakamon  
  
Attack A: Icy Dream  
  
Attack B: Nature Spirit  
  
Team Modify: Dreamer's Fists  
  
Keep Reading and Watching for new, Ultima Digimon!!! 


End file.
